Strongest
by Crimsonsilverbeast
Summary: With his parents now killed by Naraku, and now a slave to him. The young InuYasha must be strong and survive, but the strong becoming sires to breed youkai females and in the end absorbed by Naraku. Can InuYasha escape this hell, and who is this female woman? *Warning very dark story!*
1. Chapter 1

A small hanyou child hugged his knees in complete fear as he heard the shouts and swords clashing. A strange half youkai had come in the middle of the night and forced his way in. His father as powerful as he maybe was caught off guard and severely wounded. Still being the warrior that he was Toga fought to keep his wife and young son safe. Still he soon found himself overpowered and the feel of a cold blade running through his heart was the last thing he remembered.

The sound of his mother's screams rang out and then silence. The child covered his little dog like ears, but still it did nothing to keep him from hearing every detail. Like his nose they were very sensitive and could pick up sounds from long distances. As much as he wanted to cry and run to save his parents he knew it was to late. And what could he do as a small hanyou against this powerful one? His own father, the mighty dog general of the west couldn't stop this youkai. It was then the heavy smell of blood coated the air, causing the young child to feel sick to his stomach.

There was a loud crash and soon the side of the corner wall where he hid was ripped away. "Ah, there you are my child, come and I will spare your life. I have work for you and if you prove yourself worthy you will be treated as such." The youkai was wearing a strang white pelt that looked like the hide of a baboon. Still the child coward in fear, he didn't trust this strange half youkai or his words. Even though the child looked to be 5 in human years, he was actually older in youkai years. "Very well then I will simply drag you to your new home." The youkai reached down and roughly grabbed the child by the collar of his red robes. Luckily his father had given it to him just days ago. It was made from the fur of a fire rat and like armor to the one who wore it. "If I recall your father called you InuYasha, well from now on your name means nothing only the strongest youkai, half youkai and other creatures will serve me." He gave a deep and very evil laugh as he continued to drag the hanyou child named InuYasha further from his home and his dead parents.

With a harsh toss, InuYasha found himself throw into a large dungeon like cell. It was dark and there was many different colored eyes glowed from the darkness. He trembled in fear, knowning he was easy prey. To his surprise another child came from the darkness. He was a full wolf youkai. "So looks like Naraku found another weak child." The young wolf youkai mocked, while cracking his knuckles. "Heh, like a weak pup like you could beat me, Koga. When the time comes and Naraku has us fight, you'll be easy to kill little mutt boy." InuYasha didn't say a word he was anger and scared, but mostly alone and just wanted to see his mother and father once more. He didn't know how to fight, he had no reason to. And now here he was having to either fight to live or just die.

The days seemed to drag on forever, still InuYasha stayed huddled in a far corner. He hated this place and the damn wolf cub was always beating up on him. A punch here, a kick there and more then a few claw marks here and there. Most nights he just wanted to cry as he tried to fall asleep, but sleep never came. He ate very little and was becoming weaker by the days. It was now 5 days since he was brought here against his will. But on this day things started to change. InuYasha heard a small cry and started looking for the one who was crying. He came upon a small fox youkai, who looked just as weak and scared as he did. "H-Hi." InuYasha quietly spoke.

The small fox youkai looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He wasn't sure if InuYasha was friendly, so he huddled closer to the wall. He was almost a small ball of fur tightly backed into a corner. "J-Just..s-stay back! Don't come any closer y-you mean dog..." InuYasha felt hurt, but slowly backed away to show he meant no harm. This surprised the fox and curiously he look up at him. "Y-You won't hurt me, will you?" He asked, still shaking with fear.

InuYasha shook his head "no" and held out his hand to the scared little fox. "My name is InuYasha, and I'm scared too." Both seemed to feel comfortable about being together and found a new place to sit. By this time a guard had brought food for the group of ten young hanyou and full youkai children in the cell. Both InuYasha and the small fox youkai had to share a small meal of only a piece of bread. After all they chose not to fight to eat.

As they quietly ate the little fox said. "M-My name is Shippo. My parents were both killed and that hanyou took me away. I'm guessing the same thing happened to you too?" InuYasha turned trying not to show his tears, but nodded yes. "Well at least you're not alone now and I'm not either." After Shippo's words he finished his last bite and laid down. He was still scared, but at least he wasn't completely alone anymore.

Still InuYasha didn't want sleep, he hated this place. He felt like just sleeping and never waking, but he knew that was the easy way out. He remembered how brave his father always was and how he always fought to keep his family safe. 'Father never gave up...not even when he was fighting against this hanyou who killed him and mother. He still fought till...' His thoughts stopped and in that moment he decided. 'My father would want me to keep living and fight to survive. And it would mean he died a pointless death if I didn't at least fight to keep living.'

However this would be more than a simple fight to survive to live. The hanyou Naraku had plans for every single youkai and hanyou he had captured. He sat happily in his dark room while his lover tended to his other desire. "Ahh, yes Kikyo. For a human you sure do know how to please a half youkai."

She looked up from her position between his legs and left his hard member slow slide out of her mouth. After licking her lips she replied. "Well Naraku, what can I say. I've never felt the need to please a boring and weak human male. And besides the more powerful you become, the bigger this will grow." He smirked at her words and grinned happily as she continued taking his length in her mouth.

"My plan is slowly coming together now. I have enough youkai and hanyou males in my cell. Once the strongest youkai proves their strength I will breed the youkai females. After he finishes siring the females, I will have my spider youkai paralyze him and then I'll add his strength to this body. In short he will be absorbed into me. And I will never grow weak only stronger in time."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month of pure hell for InuYasha and Shippo, and today was the worse. The spider youkai guards had been ordered to relocate the pure youkai and half youkai. Shippo cried as they dragged him down the hall to a new cell. InuYasha had resists and was darted by one of the spider youkai, which paralyzed him. Now all he could do was watch as things were happening with no way of fighting back or resisting.

In the past month since InuYasha had been brought to this place. He had changed, he was still small and not very strong looking. He had also grown cold to everyone except Shippo. They were like brothers now, and Koga was his enemy. Little did he know how big of an enemy Koga would turn out to be later on.

While he laid still unable to move, InuYasha was chained to something along with a few other hanyous. He wondered just what the hell all this was about and once he was able to move the next day he found out. "Better get up there bud. Those spider youkai won't go easy on you today." He opened his eyes to a hanyou that looked part inu like himself. "I said get up, or else you'll be pulled along." InuYasha slowly stood, he felt a bit weak and dizzy. Still he managed to stand. "Well you look okay for now, I just hope you can keep you today." InuYasha turned his head, wondering what this hanyou was talking about.

The room was somewhat dark and her could only see a little. The huge stone wheel he was tied to had wooden poles for pushing sticking out from the side. Usually something like this was used for gridding large amounts of rice or wheat. However there was nothing.

Suddenly the wheel he was chained to started moving InuYasha stumbled for a second, but caught himself and started pushing the huge wheel made of stone. "W-Why are we here, a-and pushing this thing?" InuYasha questioned. The hanyou infront said nothing, there was punishment for those who spoke. Finding that no one would answer InuYasha just stayed quiet. Minutes turned to hours and hours soon felt like days. Still they pushed the huge stone till a guard walked in stopping them. Water and food was delivered but hardly enough to fill a mouse's stomach. He growled angry and was about to lash out.

Suddenly a voice was heard along with footsteps. Everyone looked to see Naraku enter the dark cell. He pointed to one of the older hanyous who had obviously been there for a very long time. He was unchained and lead away. Once the guards and Naraku left, InuYasha asked. "Can't someone explain all of this to me?" A hand rested on his shoulder and the hanyou in front of him spoke.

This is where you stay till you're chosen. Once you become strong you will fight to see just how strong you are. Only if you're the strongest will you survive. If you live you will be taken to a youkai female." He didn't finish and InuYasha wondered why. "Sorry but I can't tell you the rest you're still to young. Someday I promise I'll tell you." InuYasha just shrugged his shoulders and laid down. He was beyond tired after today.

The days soon turned to months and soon a year. InuYasha hadn't seen the outside world and at this point he wondered if he ever would again. The days also grew colder as winter settled in. A few hanyou's had grown sick and two had died while pushing the huge wheel. All of this only made InuYasha angrier and more hateful. He would now resists the guards and found himself poisoned by the spider youkai's more times then he worked.

However it was on this very day the hanyou InuYasha had somewhat befriended here in this horrible cell was being forced away. He had been chosen and never able to tell him everything, his last words were. "Stay strong inu hanyou and don't stop living. I want to see you on the outside someday." InuYasha said nothing back only anger showed in his eyes. After all he didn't cry there was no point in shedding eyes in this place.

The days that followed were even more lonely and as time went on winter soon went to summer. InuYasha had grown stronger, but still looked weak and small. His apprance had changed only a little and he now looked almost like a teen. He didn't care at this point and was now thinking of ways to escape this hell hole.


End file.
